


There Are Monsters Here Other Than Me

by FallenAsh4419



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Brian Thomas (mentioned) - Freeform, Forest shenanigans, I give Alex the character development he didn't get in cannon, Jay Merrick (mentioned) - Freeform, Jessica (mentioned) - Freeform, Maybe Alex can have SOME rights, Other, Sarah (Mentioned) - Freeform, Seth Wilson (mentioned), Skinwalker, Tim Wright (mentioned), but if it eats them it can look like them??, im so sorry, its gonna suck for alex, native american folklore, shoutout to the homies from discord, so its a skin walker that can imitate ppl it hears, suffer, the bear from annihilation, we're mixing things up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAsh4419/pseuds/FallenAsh4419
Summary: Alex had just shot Jay. Tim would be here soon, so obviously he fled to the woods. He knew that the logic of working with (for?) the operator when he was trying to stop the spread the spread of the sickness it caused was... backwards. But what else was he supposed to do? First he thought it was his fault and then suddenly it wasnt. Either way, it would all be over soon.And then a sound came from just beyond the treeline.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	There Are Monsters Here Other Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: semi graphic descriptions of a decaying animal
> 
> Spoilers for the end of Marble Hornets, tho tbh this series is practically ancient now lol.
> 
> I don't use everything I tagged. Most of it is implied if you were to see the monster in other instances, and who know maybe you will. Just not in this story.

He just shot Jay. Alex had just shot his best friend since college for not only being a part of the problem, but for also broadcasting their lives to the world. He had too much evidence of Alex cleaning up the mess that he, no the mess that Tim had made. Yes, that was right. Alex had thought for the longest time, years in fact, that his stupid student film had brought this all down on him and his friends. Tim had forced his hand and had caused Alex to be forced to kill them all in order to stop the spread of the sickness. And yes, he was aware of the fact that the logic of working with (for?) the Thing was a bit.... flawed. But, if it helped him stop the spread of the sickness, then did it really matter? The ends justified the means. Alex wasn't the bad guy, he was the tragic hero forced to commit murder for the better of others. He wasn't a bad person... there was no way.

He didn't want Tim to find him just yet. There was no doubt that he was in the area, Jay and Tim never seemed to separate for long these days. There was also the fact that Alex had just killed one of Tim's last allies. Hopefully that ToTheArk person didn't turn around and start helping Tim again. He had kept tabs on Jay's twitter, YouTube, and the YouTube run by ToTheArk just to stay up to date on where the two missing links could be. While heading into the forest of Rosswood Alex pondered what could have been, and started to put together his plans for Tim when he managed to find him again. He could wait a little while longer... He had waited for years before this, he could do it again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was the same as always. Not threatening on its own, but there always seemed to be something just beyond eyesight lurking in the trees. What that was, he really didn't want to find out as some things were better left alone. Even Alex had limits. But as Alex wandered deeper into Rosswood, he found that the feeling of being watched was stronger than usual. The feeling was different than that of the Thing's stifling and all encompassing feeling of static. This feeling was cold like icy water, yet thick like syrup. Almost like drowing in in the dark waters of the Arctic Ocean. Trees around him creaked and groaned in protest, the sounds eerily familiar to those he had slain in the name of stopping the sickness from spreading. What was this? If that thing existed surely other things would, but at the same time Alex had sorely hoped that he wouldn't run into something else. He had enough on his hands with one cryptid, he didn't need another.

"Alex." Something is the forest croaked.

It sounded like Jay.

The same horrid gasping noises that he had heard after he gunned down his best friend. The same shuddering breaths Jay heaved as he ran from the Thing. But that was impossible. The Thing had taken Jay, hadn't it? Why would he be here?

"A...lex, Alex" A breathy voice gasped, accompanied by the smell of rot. Had Jay followed him here? Was his adrenaline fueling him so much that he was able to chase Alex this deep into the forest?  
"Jay? Is that you?" Was it him? No this is wrong. The Thing had surely taken Jay. The sound must be coming from the thing creating the thick and sludge-like atmosphere. But could he really be sure?

"Alex." No, Alex was right. This wasn't Jay. The voice sounded distorted, almost like static. It sounded like Jay's voice filtered through an old microphone.

The trees behind Alex violently shook like leaves in a storm, before parting and revealing a macabre sight. A large humanoid figure stood before him. Long thin legs with talon like toes, wiry arms connected to spindly fingers with claws like razors, a large matted pelt of fur throw over its shoulders and draped down to cover its nearly nude body. Its skin was pale and paper like, blue veins spider webbing under its skin. The things head was surprisingly small for its tall lanky frame, but it was covered by a decaying bear skull. A small bloodshot eye peering eerily at him through the dead animal's eye socket. The bear's skull hung open slightly, held by threads of decaying tissue, and from its mouth a breathy voice resonated.

"Alex." It tilted its head in a slow, yet jerky motion before opening its maw and releasing a sound not dissimilar to those made by Tim when he had crushed his leg with a chunk of concrete. Loud, agonizing screams. They didn't last long before they shifted to that of Sarah. He hadn't thought of her in years.

"Please Alex no. We can talk this out can't we?" The girl's voice pleaded for the mercy that he hadn't shown her. His heart ached. He wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't the villain. He had to. He HAD to.

"Alex, buddy, why are we here? I thought you already cleared this place for use?" Seth. Alex was sure of it... This thing really wanted Alex to suffer. It could have killed him already, yet it hadn't. There was no way he was outrunning a creature almost double his size. For all of his triumph in his mission, he wasn't invincible. Alex took a hesitant step back. The creature's jaw closed with a click before it took a large step forward, gangly limbs swinging with its body's movement.

"Alex, c'mere for a second will 'ya?" Brian, the star of his shitty little student film. How was he? Was he still alive? Alex wouldn't be surprised at this point. Apparently his cast members were like cockroaches and could live through anything short of a nuclear bomb being dropped on them. Why was the creature so desperately calling out to him with the voices of his past friends when it had him practically in its clutches? Alex took another two steps back, the creature made no move forward.

Another step back, and another, and another. He lengthened the gap between him and the monster. He would call it what it was. A monster, like him. Another step back, he was closer to the thinner tree cover. A place he had never even felt the influence of the other monster. It opened its mouth only to close it again with a loud clack, a piece of rotting skin falling from around the mouth of the bear skull. It stared him down. Maybe in acknowledgment. Maybe just to remind him that he wasn't the only monster roaming these woods. Another step back, the monster's oppressive aura thinned and its joints creaked as it slunk forward ever so slowly. 

"Alex," Jay. "where," Brian. "are you," Sarah. "going buddy?" Seth. "You can't just," Tim. "leave." the last voice was one that was largely unfamiliar to him. A female voice that sounded desperate to escape. Though a fuzzy memory of a girl that Jay had recently gotten buddy buddy with before she dropped off of the map for a while. Maybe, that was his fault too. He could never be sure anymore. Alex wasn't even sure what day it was, not that it would matter after he stomped out the last embers of the sickness. Another few steps back, and the creature made no huge strides toward Alex. It only slowly but ever so steadily closed the gap that he frantically widened. 

"Alex." With one last glance, he whipped around and bolted off through the trees. Small branches lashing against his face and trees blurring by as he ran for his life. He had work to do, Tim still had to pay. 

With one last burst of energy Alex broke through the tree line and with a last few sputtering steps, he created some distance between him and the tree line. Looking behind him, a large and ominous shadow loomed a few feet from the entrance to the forest. Alex had mad his decision. He would find Tim as soon as possible and put an end to all of this. Every last person must be put down, and he did include himself in that statement. Things would finally end. 

Shaken up, but with renewed conviction, he headed to Tim's house. He would come back eventually, and when he did, Alex would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Joseph's twitch stream with the new notif of jay going "alex, alex" then the gunshot and mmm watcha saayyyyyy. It was awsome, but i just thought of a scratchy and distorted voice from deeper in the forest going, "a...lex. alex" and a huge monster claing its way towards him. It was glorious.


End file.
